Typical James
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: Lily Evans was fuming. She was absolutely outrageously furious. James Potter was late. He was late. For their first date.


**Title** : Typical James

 **Pairing** : Lily/James

 **Prompts** : Chocolate, Imagination, Flying, Wonderful, Laugh, Celebrate, First Date, Birds, "You're terrible." "Why thank you." Prank, Roses and Marshmallow.

 **Characters** : James Potter and Lily Evans Potter.

 **Word Count** : 1, 648

* * *

Lily Evans was fuming. She was absolutely outrageously furious.

James Potter was late. He was late. For their first date. She hated people who were late but the level of annoyance was of the charts this time. That bloody git James Potter had begged her to date him since some point their first year. And now, when she had actually told him yes, he was late. Lily felt a blush appear on her face as she saw some girls look at her with pity in their eyes. Of course, it was just like James bloody Potter to ask her out in a very public fashion which meant that everyone knew they were supposed to meet by the grand entrance. Everyone knew where and when. Meaning that everyone knew that James was late.

Lily sighed. How could she have been so stupid to give him a chance? Why did she think that he had grown up? She glanced down the corridor just in case he would by some miracle show up but nothing happened. She sighed again. Oh well, she gave him a chance. He screwed up.

"Run Prongs, run." Lily stopped. That sounded like Sirius and that meant that…

"I am running, Padfoot." James wasn't far behind. "Fuck, I'm so late."

True enough. Sirius showed up just behind the corner with James just after him carrying a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box of what Lily believed was chocolate in the other which left him no free hand to pull his hand through his hair. Somehow his black hair was messy enough without him aiding it. Sirius gave James a push and winked at Lily from out of sight from the raven-haired boy.

"You look lovely." James said panting while held forward the red roses. "These are for you."

"You're late." Lily commented softly.

She really had been furious just seconds before. But it was hard to be angry with James when his tie was hanging strangely around his neck, his cheeks were red and his glasses had slid down on his nose.

James nodded and forced himself to stand up straight. "And there's a really good reason for that." The sound of someone screaming his name caused James smile to grow and he glanced back at Sirius whose smile made him look like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "See you later, mate."

"Have fun you two," Sirius said with a smirk and sprinted the opposite direction.

James took Lily's free hand. "Okay love, first part of our date. I've been planning this for quite some time and I decided that if I were even given the opportunity to go on a date with you that I was going to show you how I spend my days here."

The voice became louder and James spoke quicker.

"Now, do you know what I do a lot off?" James asked. Lily shock her head. "I do a lot of running. So, let's run shall we."

Lily didn't have time to answer before she was being dragged out of the castle by her hand. People were watching them closely, most people with amused expressions on their faces. James didn't seem to care. His head was directed forward and the only time he turned around was to look at her with that ever so charming smile which Lily blamed for her saying yes to going on a date with him. _Partly anyway_.

The pair didn't stop until they were at the other side of the castle. Lily's cheeks were red from running and she panted when James suddenly stopped. The flowers had surprisingly not fallen out of her grip in fact they looked as good as they would have if they had been sitting in her dorm the entire time.

"I'll get them back to your dorm now. I'm sure someone can put them in water or whatever it is they need." James said and stuck out his hand for Lily to hand him the flowers. A few seconds later she watched as the flowers floated alongside the castle and then vanished into one of the many windows. "Running, that was part one, is finished. This is part two, a wonderful picnic with chocolate, marshmallows and a bunch of other sugary sweets you like. I also bought some water in case you were thirsty from running. Please, have a seat."

Lily thankfully took a few sips from the bottle of water James handed her and sat down on the blanket. She mostly spent time in front of the entrance of the castle and rarely walked anywhere else. She both regretted it and didn't at that moment. When there were almost no other kids around it was easier to hear, the birds chirping in the trees and somehow the castle with its surroundings became more beautiful.

"This is really nice, James." She said and watched him unpack the basket that had been sitting on the blanket waiting for them. "But you didn't have to do all of this."

James paused and looked up at her for a minute. "Of course, I did. Like I said, if I were even given the opportunity to go on a date with you then I were, if nothing else, going to make an effort to make this the best date you've ever experienced."

"By showing me what you do all days?" Lily watched with a smile as James nodded. "So, what was the running about?"

"Well, most days begin with me, Sirius, Remus and Peter pulling a prank on someone. Sometimes that ends with running. As it did today." James pushed the glasses further up his nose. He smiled at her and leaned back on the palm of his hands and managed to look carelessly handsome without even trying. "I know you don't like pranks but I do. And if you by some chance wants to go on another date with me in the future then I want you to know who you're dating and not go on a date with the version of me that I think you'll like."

Lily didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. Though James had showed her that he had grown up the past year or so it still had been hard for Lily to believe. But now the evidence was straight in front of her and it was impossible to deny that there was a certain maturity in James voice.

"So," Lily said with a blush growing on her cheeks as she realised she had been staring. "Tell me about this prank."

James raised an eyebrow but waited a moment or two before nodding. "Well, it wasn't anything too bad. You know how Slytherin quidditch team stole all of our brooms a few weeks ago, so that we couldn't practice? Well, Sirius and I may have hexed their brooms to fly away during their next practice."

Lily laughed out loud much to James surprise. However, the shock only lasted for a moment until the joined her.

"I was sure you'd get angry or something." James said once the laughter died down.

"Normally I would but this time they had it coming." Lily said and popped another marshmallow in her mouth. "Also, can you imagine what it will look like? Just close your eyes for a bit" – he did – "and imagine the big bad players on the team looking for their brooms and when they find them the brooms fly off. So, the big bad Slytherin players start jumping up and down to try and reach them. Oh god, that would be a beautiful sight to see."

James still hadn't opened his eyes. "Maybe our next date should be during their practice. The more I imagine it the more I feel like I need to be there when it actually happens."

Lily laughed. "You're terrible."

"Why, thank you." James had a huge smile on his face. His lips, whether he was smiling or pouting always looked kissable. Lily was happy she could finally admit to thinking that. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Wait one second." Lily carefully moved closer to him. It was time to find out if those lips were as kissable as she had imagined. James did as she said and Lily couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he trusted her enough to do that.

Then she pressed her lips against his a few seconds and then Lily backed. "You can open them now."

James had a big smile on his face. One that didn't even disappear when Sirius opened the window from the castle and screamed his name causing him to pull his attention away from Lily. "McGonagall told me to tell you that we've got detention for the rest of the week. I was going to tell you afterward your date but she threatened to increase it to two weeks."

"Thanks mate."

"No worries," Sirius said. It was easy to hear the smile on his face. "You two go on with your date."

After that James and Lily fell back into a comfortable silence that only lasted for a few moments.

"So, does that mean you want to go out with me again sometime?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

"I'll have to come up with more pranks if you're going to kiss me every time I pull one."

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's so typical you James." She leaned closer to him so that their noses rubbed together. "Maybe, I'll kiss you again even if you don't pull any pranks at all."

" _Maybe_ you'll kiss me again?"

"I _will_ almost certainly kiss you again." Lily said. "Assuming you want me to."

James nodded. A blush appeared on his cheeks and for a moment he looked down on the ground. Then he smiled at her again. A smile that made her heart sigh. "Yeah, I'd like that."

 **The end**


End file.
